January 14, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The January 14, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 14, 2013 at Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Episode Summary Eve Torres vs Kaitlyn You know what they say: Good things come to those who wait. And Kaitlyn’s persistence in pursuing the Divas Title finally paid off on Raw’s 20th anniversary, when the beautiful NXT veteran finally dethroned Eve Torres as Divas Champion, capturing the butterfly-emblazoned title in a hard-fought match with an interesting stipulation. While Eve had largely retained the title due to chicanery and an exploitation of technicalities, SmackDown General Manager Booker T decreed the title would change hands if Eve got herself counted out or disqualified again, as she had done in recent bouts between her and Kaitlyn. The stipulation worked entirely to the challenger’s advantage, as Eve found herself with nowhere to escape Kaitlyn’s relentless onslaught. The champion looked as though she might pull off the victory after a rough start, but couldn’t close the door on the contest to notch a three-count or submission. The two Divas matched each other shot for shot, as Eve kicked out of Kaitlyn’s reverse DDT, Kaitlyn escaped the neckbreaker and Eve withstood the gutbuster in a vicious sequence of signature maneuvers. Kaitlyn inevitably proved herself the wilier of the two when Eve tossed Kaitlyn over the barrier and assumed the win was in hand. While Eve called for a count-out, Kaitlyn snuck back into the ring and rocked the champion with a spear, bringing Eve’s reign to its crashing close. Eve's post-match interview But that's not all: One Diva's triumph was another one's final downfall as, moments later, a furious Eve quit WWE during an WWEActive interview. Brodus Clay vs CM Punk Call your mommas and lock up the fine china, Brodus Clay and CM Punk have beef. Taking The Straight Edge Superstar’s snide remarks the previous week to heart, The Funkasaurus stepped into the ring against the reigning WWE Champion to see if Punk could back up the tough talk of his “pipe bombs.” The champion obliged Clay and then some, earning a gritty victory over a raging Brodus in the Toyota Center on Raw’s 20th anniversary. The big man came out swinging with a vicious array of power moves that left Punk reeling, but The Straight Edge Superstar proved his mettle by toughing it out through the big man’s attacks and felling Brodus with several neckbreakers and a flying elbow. With The Funky One down, Punk quickly wrenched his foe into the Anaconda Vise, forcing Clay to tap out. John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler Chalk up another win for John Cena, who continues to get the best of Dolph Ziggler and his entourage in the long-running rivalry that has consumed Cena and The Showoff over these past several months. The duo’s latest confrontation found them encased inside a steel cage on Raw’s 20th anniversary, where despite The Showoff’s best efforts — and the interference of Big E Langston — Cena achieved victory yet again. Ziggler didn’t initially look too interested in a straight up fight, as he made several early escape attempts in the contest and paid dearly for them when Cena took control. It didn’t last long for the 10-time WWE Champion, though, as Ziggler quickly changed his tune and let loose with a lightning-fast flurry of offense that left his muscle-bound foe struggling to regain momentum. It took a while, but Cena eventually did turn the tide against Mr. Money in the Bank and nearly escaped the cage, but Big E Langston stopped the Cenation leader from dropping to the ground and kept Dolph in the hunt as a result. The bout reached a fever pitch when a hysterical AJ Lee attempted to interfere, scaling the cage after a top-rope leaping DDT from Ziggler was not enough to notch the pinfall. With the referees distracted, Big E stormed the cage and mixed it up with Cena. Ziggler attempted to capitalize by swinging the Money in the Bank briefcase, but Cena ducked and Big E took the full force of the strike. Cena followed up quickly, catapulting Dolph into the air with an enormous Attitude Adjustment and scoring the pin in the process. Rock Concert It’s time for The Rock to sooth his soul, WWE Universe. As Raw turned 20, The People’s Champion strolled to the ring, guitar in hand, to perform his signature sing-along for the WWE Universe. And The Great One had an audience of two in mind for his latest ditties: Paul Heyman (in absentia) and Vickie Guerrero (in person). The Brahma Bull eviscerated them in song, spinning vicious tunes that left the WWE Universe rolling in the aisles to the tune of his dulcet strumming. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: Kaitlyn defeated Eve Torres © * Singles Match: CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Steel Cage Match: John Cena defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Image Gallery RAW 1025 Photo 063-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 064-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 065.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 067-2.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 068-2.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 069.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 070-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 071-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 072.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 073.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 074.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 075-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 076.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 077.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 078-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 079.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 080-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 081-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 082-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 083-1.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 145-1 (1).jpg RAW 1025 Photo 149.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 161.jpg RAW 1025 Photo 165.jpg Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Kaitlyn Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes